


Neccessary Evils

by FalliciousPuns



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Night Watch, Zabulton, Zavulton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalliciousPuns/pseuds/FalliciousPuns
Summary: Anton can no longer tell the difference between Light and Dark, but he knows what lies too close too his heart, which forces him to seek help from the strangest of places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I've just finished Book 1, so I'm sorry If I've broken canon)

Anton was on the roof. He found it painfully ironic that this was the same rooftop that they had had their first real encounter.

Anton was just grateful he couldn’t feel Yegor’s aura. They’d gone away for the weekend. Anton sensed they’d gone to see Yegor’s grandparents. But that wasn’t important. All that mattered was that the boy was safe from whatever was about to happen between Anton and the man who he had summoned,

“We have to stop meeting like this,” came a cool voice from behind. “People will start to talk.”

“Zavulon.” Anton swore he could sense that him smiling. “You have no power over me,” he said, clutching the protective amulet between cold shaking fingers.

“That may be.” Zavulon came around from behind the chimney behind Anton, who spun around to face him. The head of the Day Watch strode up casually, as if the two were standing on a crowded street and not a windy rooftop. “Don’t worry. No one knows that the two of us are here.”

Zavulon came to a stop a few feet from Anton. He looked almost bored, with his librarian’s clothes and the wind blowing his hair about his face. “What do you want?” he asked.

Anton bit his lip. Was this really the right thing to do? He sighed. Of course it wasn't. Turning to forces of Darkness for help couldn't be the right action. And yet, Anton thought, recalling his dealings with the boss, Yegor, Sveta and even Kostya over the last year, he couldn’t shake the feeling that the Light was just as untrustworthy as the Dark.

A small smile crept onto Zavulon’s face as Anton took a breath. “Zavulon,” he began formally. “I believe that an exchange of information between the Night Watch and the Day Watch would be mutually beneficial in preventing the loss of life.”

The smile widened. “Anton Gorodetsky, are you proposing to spy on your own Watch?” Zavulon asked.

“An exchange of information,” Anton said, trying to put all of his conviction into those words.

In an instant Zavulon was inches away from him. Anton couldn’t repress a wince and a sharp intake of breath. “This is about Svetlana, isn’t it?” he hissed. “And Yegor.”

Anton tried to remain calm. As calm as he could when all he had to defend himself was a small amulet clutched in a sweaty hand. “It’s about others, yes. Just like all of the dealings of the Night Watch.”

Zavulon circled behind him, laughing quietly. “You’re starting to sound like a Dark one, Anton.” That laugh again. Then, “I’m proud of you.”

Anton gritted his teeth. “How so?” he asked sharply.

“Anton, you’re always thinking about what you want…” Zavulon’s lips parted and Anton saw his tongue run across straight white teeth.

“I am of the Light. I may be disillusioned with the Night Watch’s Truth, but I follow the Light. My own Light. My own Truth.”

A hard edge had come into Zavulon’s eyes. It was hard to believe that he was a human now. The brown dapper jacket and crisp shirt ruffled in the wind, doing nothing to disguise his true power. The wind blew his hair about his head demonically. Then the wind died and the madness in Zavulon’s eyes seemed to quiet. He seemed to have realized something, and was smiling.

Anton felt a rush of cold in his stomach, but he didn’t know why.

“Well then, Light one Anton,” he said, almost as an insult, “Why don’t you tell me what Geser has planned?”

Anton shook his head. “Not yet. I need your word that none from the Night Watch will be harmed by any of the agents of the Day Watch.” Only once he’d spoken them aloud did Anton realize how childish he sounded. Protect everyone?

Zavulon laughed, stepping away from Anton. He brushed hair out of his face with quick fingers. “I will give you three people. Three people the Day Watch will not kill,” he said, face settling back into seriousness.

Dryness burned at the back of Anton’s throat. “I-”

“Tell me Anton,” the leader of the Day Watch said, speaking as if he’d heard a riddle that he knew the answer to. “What would you do for three people?”

Faces flashed past his eyes. Olga. Sveta. Yegor. Semyon. Ilya. Tiger Cub. Ignat. What would he do?

All feeling left Anton. Zavulon knew that he would never lie. And what would he do to save three people from the fear, the responsibility, the pain?

Zavulon saw Anton’s will fracture behind his eyes. It was still in one piece, but Anton knew he would never be able to refuse Zavulon anything, not even with his petty little amulet, the amulet he had given him.

 

 

 

“Anything.”


End file.
